The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. For example, the method is preferably used in a semiconductor device including nitride semiconductor.
Semiconductor devices each including a III-V compound having a bandgap wider than silicon (Si) are now the subject of interest. Among them, a MISFET including gallium nitride (GaN) has advantages, such as 1) a high dielectric breakdown field, 2) high electron saturation velocity, 3) large thermal conductivity, 4) good-heterojunction formability between AlGaN and GaN, and 5) a nonpoisonous and safe material.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156164 discloses a heterojunction semiconductor device having a first recess portion, a second recess portion shallower than the first recess portion, and a gate portion.